starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sable de luz de empuñadura curva/Leyendas
El sable de luz de empuñadura curva, también llamado sable luz de duelo, era un modelo estándar de sable de luz que se solía ver en los combates de la Forma II, tanto en la Orden Jedi como en la Orden Sith. El grado de curvatura de la parte superior de la empuñadura en relación con el mango de sujeción, era de gran importancia. La curva al final de la empuñadura, (si la había) solo afectaba a la colocación de su electrónica y fuente de alimentación. En la mayoría de los sables láser, la curvatura inferior era solo ornamental. Historia y uso thumb|left|200px| Sable de luz de empuñadura curva de [[Tott Doneeta.]] La utilización de empuñaduras curvas permitía movimientos más precisos así como una flexibilidad casi perfecta cuando se encontraban en combate de sable contra sable. Esta empuñadura era también algo más compleja y a su creador le era más difícil alinear sus cristales, aunque sólo requería variaciones mínimas para manejarla. Era preciso sujetarla más en la palma de la mano, bien lejos de las puntas de los dedos. Su curvatura daba más poder al portador cuando golpeaba desde arriba, pudiendo variar el ángulo de ataque con una mera fracción de grado, esto solía bastar para confundir y desorientar al desprevenido oponente lo que te permite atacar con más facilidad; se evidencia cuando Valenthyne Farfall lucha y pierde contra Darth Bane en el Duelo en Tython, y también cuando Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi pierden rápidamente contra el Conde Dooku en el duelo de Geonosis. Algunas técnicas eran más difíciles cuando se utilizaba esta empuñadura, pero muchas otras resultaban bastante más efectivas. El diseño de esta empuñadura no se limitaba a la Forma II, sus ventajas en el duelo se extendían a cada forma, incluida la Forma V, como en el caso de Darth Bane. Desafortunadamente, un gran efecto secundario del manejo de este sable, era su dificultad para desviar los disparos de bláster. Esto, junto con la flaqueza de la Forma II en este área, hacía al usuario Makashi portador de una empuñadura curva, un rival particularmente vulnerable ante disparos bláster. Forma II: Makashi Si uno era un usuario de Makashi, éste tipo de sable de luz le permitía muchas ventajas. Una es que al ser curvado, hay más angulo de golpeo para barrer las defensas rivales y se puede reorganizar mejor la defensa, permitiendo luchar mejor contra un único rival y derrotar a varios inclusive, si era el usuario muy hábil. Otro era que al no ser el tipo de sable normal, permitía derrotar con más facilidad y rapidez a rivales sin experiencia contra este tipo de arma. En el plano estético, si el usuario sabía hacer un buen Makashi y tenía este tipo de sable, sus movimientos eran más bellos y daban mayor sensación de superioridad, que contribuía a usar mejor el Makashi, en el que ayudaba la arrogancia. Si en cambio uno no era usuario de Makashi y no sabía usar mejor este tipo de sable, los finos cambios podían hacerle perder el control y no saber dónde estaba la espada, o incluso herirse, o también empeorar su estilo de combate. Aunque Makashi se usa con una sola mano por lo general, si uno tenía un rival más fuerte físicamente, podía perder el sable de luz, ya que al tener la curva, no se podía usar con dos manos, siendo este el motivo por el que muchos usuarios de Makashi preferían un sable de luz tradicional, sacrificando muchas ventajas pero esquivando un inconveniente. El mayor inconveniente era, sin lugar a dudas, que aunque Makashi ya es mala de por sí contra blásters, el sable de luz curvo es peor aún, y muchos usuarios perecieron contra este tipo de armas por usar Makashi. Portadores notables de sable de luz de empuñadura curva thumb|Presentación de los [[Sables de luz de Asajj Ventress/Leyendas|sables de luz de Komari Vosa a Asajj Ventress.]] *Darth Azard *Darth Bane *Darth Baras *Darth Cognus *Tott Doneeta *Dooku *Lycan *Karness Muur *Na'daz *Saes Rrogon *Tyvokka *Asajj Ventress *Komari Vosa *Sonam-Ha'ar *Darth Nihilus Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Dark Heart'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * Categoría:Sables de luz Categoría:Armas Categoría:Variaciones del sable de luz